Tuco (The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly)
Tuco Benedicto Pacifico Juan Maria Remirez (or just "Tuco" for short) is the secondary antagonist of the movie The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly. ''He is wanted in over 15 states and his crimes ranges from burglary to murder. He was portrayed by the late Eli Wallach. In the beginning of the movie, Blonde (The Good) and Tuco seemingly cooperate with each other but Blonde then betrays Tuco and claims his bounty and later abandons him in the desert, Tuco retaliates by robbing a gun store with the intentions of holding Blonde hostage. Tuco finds Blonde and sentences him to suffer in the desert just as Tuco did but after hours of walking Blonde comes across a dying soldier who tells him the location of a hidden treasure ($200,000 in gold to be exact)! Tuco's greed takes over and he does everything to keep Blonde alive and he ends up with him at a church where Tuco also meets his brother who is also a priest and caretaker of the wounded soldiers inside the church, Tuco has a talk with him and then dismisses him rather quickly. The duo then sets off to find the treasure disguised as confederate soldiers only to get captured by a band of passing union soldiers! They are brought to a concentration camp where Tuco meets "Angel Eyes" who precedes to torture him and forcing him to reveal the location of the treasure, he doesn't know the location but tells "Angel Eyes" that Blondie knows where it is! Tuco later gets put on a train which is headed to a far off town where he is to be hanged, but manages to escape and kill his guard (thus getting even for the beating, too). After heading into town, he decides to take a bath, where he finds one of the bounty hunters who had been tracking him down. Surprised, then annoyed, Tuco kills the man. He then meets up with Blondie, and the two then kill Angel Eyes' men, finding out that Angel Eyes has escaped. They head to the bridge leading to Sad Hill, where they come across a Union camp and watch a war going on. Blondie then has the idea of blowing up the bridge, and get to work on it. They both duck for cover. Tuco cowers from the exploding bridge. The next morning it's shown that he fell asleep in that exact same position. Blondie wakes him up and they get going. As Blondie comforts a dying soldier, Tuco heads for the cemetery on a horse and Blondie shoots it. The bandit realizes that the cemetery is right nearby and eagerly looks for the grave of "Arch Stanton". He finally finds it and, to his confusion, there's no gold inside, only Stanton's body. So he, Blondie and Angel Eyes have a shootout. He and Blondie decide to kill Angel Eyes, but Blondie kills Angel Eyes first and reveals he unloaded the bandit's gun the night before, and the grave with the gold is the one right next to Arch Stanton's. He then forces Tuco to stand on a grave marker with a rope around his neck, and then rides away, leaving Tuco calling for Blondie. The movie ends with Tuco, hands bound with thin twine, screaming at Blonde off in the distance: "''Hey, Blondie! You know what you are? Just a dirty son-of-a-b-!". *Although Tuco is the comedic foil of the movie he has proven time after time that he is a genuine threat and is not afraid to bite back when attacked or cornered. *Tuco gets hanged three times in the movie but it is mentioned that he has been hanged more then three times earlier. Gallery Good-bad-ugly-noose.jpg|"Ah crap, Not again!" Videos Category:Liars Category:Greedy Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Outlaws Category:Torturer Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Rapists Category:Cheater Category:Graverobbers Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Burglars Category:Betrayed villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Friend of the hero Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Scapegoat